An automatic analyzer performs, as daily maintenance, an analysis preparation processing performed when the analyzer is turned on or before an analysis is started, a rinse processing before the analyzer is turned off after an analysis terminates, and the like.
Further, there are many maintenance items associated with the analysis preparation processing and the rinse processing, and it takes time to perform such processing.
Therefore, regarding an automatic analyzer presetting an analysis preparation function performed when power is turned on or before an analysis is started, thereby performing a preparation function processing completely without waste, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H02-80962 (Patent Document 1) or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-338848 (Patent Document 2) proposes such an analyzer.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-338846 (Patent Document 3) proposes an automatic analyzer automatically executing an analysis termination processing before a power source of the analyzer is turned off.
Further, regarding a rinsing function before an analysis is started and when an analysis is terminated, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-338847 (Patent Document 4) proposes such a function.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-018103 (Patent Document 5) proposes a system correctly calculating a maintenance duration time, thereby performing efficient maintenance.